1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner, more particularly, to a suction port assembly of a vacuum cleaner for drawing in air containing dust and foreign substances while moving along a cleaning surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
A vacuum cleaner such as an up-right type or a canister type generally comprises a suction port assembly which connects to a cleaner body and moves along a cleaning surface. The cleaner body comprises a dust collecting chamber in which a dust filter is detachably installed, and a fan motor driving chamber in which a fan motor is installed for providing a suction force. In the above construction, when the fan motor is driven, a strong suction force is generated at a suction port of the suction port assembly. Air containing dust and dirt on the cleaning surface is drawn into the cleaner body by the suction force. The air that is drawn in is discharged out through the dust filter installed in the dust collecting chamber of the cleaner body. While the dirt entrained in the air is filtered out at the dust filter, the air is discharged out through the fan motor driving chamber.
However, when a user moves the suction port assembly along the cleaning surface, there may be a collision between the suction port assembly and obstacles such as furniture or a door sill. Since the collision causes damage or defect to the suction port assembly, the user has to handle the cleaner with care, and the user can not move the suction port assembly as he/she wishes.
Meanwhile, the suction port assembly has a floorcloth disposed rotatably thereon, facing the cleaning surface for wiping foreign substances and a stain off from the cleaning surface. However, the problem is that an edge of the floorcloth is exposed to an external side of the suction port assembly when the floorcloth is rotated at high speed by a driving means. Accordingly, a device is needed for the safety of the user from the floorcloth rotating at high speed.
The suction port assembly has generally a suction path inclusive of the suction port formed at a front bottom of the suction port assembly which faces the cleaning surface. Dirt from the cleaning surface is drawn in through the suction path. The user moves the suction port assembly forward and backward for cleaning. When the user moves the suction port assembly forward, foreign substances or dust is drawn in through the suction path disposed at the front of the suction port assembly. However, when the user moves the suction port assembly backward, dirt at the rear is not drawn in until it reaches the suction path disposed at the front portion of suction port assembly.
Further, in the case that the suction port assembly has the floorcloth disposed on the bottom thereof, facing the cleaning surface, when the suction port assembly moves forward, the rotation of the floorcloth is not interfered. However, when the suction port assembly moves backward, the rotation of the floorcloth is interfered by the foreign substances or dust lodged in the floorcloth.